


A normal day

by alxrs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxrs/pseuds/alxrs
Summary: Lexa and Clarke spend a normal day together.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A normal day

The apartment is almost completely dark, just a small light can be seen in the further room, at the end of the corridor. Clarke tries to don’t make any noise, is pretty late, this job gonna kill her but she stills love it. She looks at her phone and sees that it’s almost 5 am already, she sights and can feel herself utterly spent, she’s so tired she even left the car at the hospital parking, taking the bus instead so she can be sure to don’t cause any accident falling asleep behind the wheel.

She takes her coat off and puts the keys in the bowl placed on the hall, then she walks quietly to the kitchen and when she turns the lights on the first thing she sees it’s a post it on the fridge door that reads “Food on the microwave, Love u babe.”. A soft smile appears on her face when she things about her caring girlfriend.

Actually, she’s more tired that hungry but she knows she’ll be scolded if she doesn’t eat something, so she turns the microwave on, serves herself a glass of water meanwhile waiting and then she eats silently on the kitchen isle. After that she can feel her eyelids closing and a big yawn confirms herself that she’s about to fall asleep, so she puts all on the dishwasher, turns off the light and goes to their bedroom.

Clarke leans back on the door frame and looks at the sight in front of her. Lexa had fallen asleep waiting for her on her side of the bed, the light on the nightstand still turned on, she has a book on her chest and the glasses on. She smiles again and walks towards her, taking the book and the glasses and placing them on the nightstand, after that she starts to undress thanking herself for having showered, turns off the lamp, walks to her side of the bed and gets in, moving closer to Lexa and adjusting her so they could spoon.

Lexa moves softly in her sleep before awakening a bit, feeling a comfortable heat on her back and a known arm around her hip. “One day your gonna dump me and just start living at the hospital officially.” She rasps jokingly pressing her back more firmly against Clarke’s front.

Clarke smiles on her nape and whispers “Sorry for waking you honey and you must be still dreaming if you think I’ll never could dump you.”

“That’s what a girl wants to her.” She intertwines their fingers and puts their hands on her chest. “Long day at work?”

“You can say it.”

“Then sleep, we’ll talk in the morning. Love you.”

“Love you too. Goodnight.” They both fell asleep quickly in each other’s arms.

Lexa awakes first like usual and disentangles carefully of their embrace, she gets up the more silently she can and takes some clothes of the closet without even watching them. She goes to the living room and looks at her random run outfit, ones of Clarke old university t-shirts, a pair of wear away shorts and a pair of mismatched socks, each one of one color. At least she has her own underwear she thinks. She dresses quickly and looks for her earphones, the good ones, not that shitty useless ones that fall down of her ears every 3 steps she takes. They’re on the bowl, like almost everything they need before leaving home, god bless her organized girlfriend. She takes her things, puts the earphones, selects her running playlist and starts her day.

They live on an apartment at the suburbs of the city, was a mutual choice, neither of them enjoys the ruckus of the city and thought it will be better in the long term. One of the pros of their decision is that they have natural spaces real close to their home so they can go hiking whenever they want and, in Lexa’s case, she can enjoy her morning runs without breathing fumes. She sets for an easy trail today, just 40 min of a circular track that allows her to stop by her favorite bakery in which one she buys their breakfast.

When she returns home Clarke is still asleep and she considers if she should or should not awake her. She looks at her schedule and sees that she has two days off but after that she starts the morning shift, so better awake her now and then set for an early night latter.

She walks to their bedroom taking off her shoes, socks and t-shirt, letting the corridor looking like the floor of a teenager, once in her room she leans on the bed, nuzzling Clarke face. “Good morning sunshine. Time to get up.” She says softly.

After some mumbles Clarke finally awakes enough to say something coherent. “Morning. What time is it?” She caresses Lexa cheek and pecks her before she can move away.

“I’m all sweaty Clarke.” She says getting up. “It’s wake up time, also almost 11:15. I’ve overslept today and I know you didn’t sleep enough buuuuuuuut I have brought you breakfast, a nice one, and today we gonna call the day off soon, so you can have proper rest and get used to next week schedule.” She looks at Clarke fumbling between sheets trying to awaken for real and she smiles tenderly. “Stay a bit more on the bed if you want, I’m going to take a quick shower and come back for you”. 

After a moment or two, the time her two awaken brain cells take to connect, Clarke suddenly feels more aware and looks at Lexa leaving the room, seeing her toned sweaty back with nothing on it except her sports bra and her small perfect butt in a pair of tight shorts. She feels fully rested, all tiredness forgotten and a with a grin on her face she can feel her mood change.

She gets up quickly, not bothering to put any clothes and walks to the bathroom feeling excitement running for her veins. She hears the music before opening the door, after all the time being together, even before living in the same place, Clarke already knows Lexa’s habits and, music on the shower is a must. Opening the door quietly she’s welcomed by a wave of steam, Lexa singing on the shower oblivious to her surroundings. The grin on Clarke face gets bigger and she steps on the shower, embracing Lexa from behind. “For fucks sake Clarke!” She jumps. “Told you enough times to don’t scare me likes this when I’m at the shower!”

Clarke is already caressing her body, the soapy skin greedy for her touch as goosebumps starts to appear. “You know that you like it.” She starts nibbling her earlobe. “Look at you all quivering for me.” She kisses and licks her neck lewdly.

“You’re incorrigible!” Lexa grumbles before turning around and pressing Clarke’s body with her own to the tile wall.

“Fuck! Lexa! Cold!” She complains.

“What are you talking about?” Says starting to grind her full body with Clarke’s, using the foam for a better sliding. “I thought you were all hot and ready by the way you jumped me.” She locks eyes with her, green gazing blue with hunger and both of them lean in each other, kissing hard, all tongue and teeth.

Clarke finally pulls away, resting her head on the tiles, cold long forgotten. She pinches Lexa hard nipple playfully and bites her own lip. “Good morning babe.”

Lexa smirks and leans closer, whispering in her ear. “Wait a bit, I promise you it will be much better.” After saying that it’s her turn to see goosebumps appear on Clarke skin. She pushes her on the wall, hard, pining her hands above her head. She starts to work on her neck, kissing it, biting and then using her tongue to soothe the skin. She keeps traveling down, spending a lot of time on her collarbone, enjoying the moans that leave Clarke mouth. She places some marks on her chest and plays with her boobs, making her girlfriend complain about her pace.

“You’re such a boob girl!” She groans after a particular hard bite on her nipple. “Fuck!” Whine. “Do it again! Keep going babe.” She’s trying to grind against Lexa tight but she doesn’t allow it, keeping her pinned on the wall and stepping back if it’s necessary. Looking at her with a glance that leaves no room for doubt about who is in charge.

“Open your legs.” She complains feeling Lexa hands releasing her own and start going down, touching her body and squeezing her.

The tongue traveling south between her breasts its full of promises, more after playing that good with her navel, but after a few kisses on the small bush of curly blonde hair on her mound and the great view of the brunet on her knees pleasuring her, she’s only rewarded with a single sloppy hard lick from her anus to her clit. “Shit Lexa! Come back there!” She whimpers seeing Lexa standing up with a devilish grin on her face.

“Nope! As you said, I’m a boob girl.” With that statement Lexa grabs Clarke’s ass and kisses her, sharing her flavor. Then she bits her lower lip and wets it with her tongue, all of that being at less than two centimeters of Clarke’s mouth. “You’re so wet Clarke.” She whispers seductively. “I wish I could stay on my knees, tonguing you and tasting you until you finally come on my mouth, playing with that beautiful pussy. It’s so pink and puffy, ready for me… But you know… Tits.” With that last declaration she squeezes Clarke ass cheeks and kisses her hard, using her tongue to play with her mouth and when she pulls away she uses two fingers of her right hand to penetrate her hard.

“Yes! Oh my god! So good babe!” Clarke screams. She feels Lexa grinning on her neck before she starts lapping at her nipples. She sucks them hard, alternating between her mouth and the hand that it’s not fucking her into oblivion. She looks down and sees Lexa smiling at her, her right boob has a big hickey on the top side and her left is being squeezed by her lover hand. She feels her eyes rolling back, she’s really turned on. “Lex. More, give me more please.” She is panting hard.

“What do you need Clarke? Tell me.” Lexa doesn’t stop her ministrations, finger fucking her girlfriend at a quick pace against the shower wall meanwhile playing with her breasts, water falling softly on top of both of them.

“More, fuck me more. Fingers. Harder.” She’s already stuttering, feeling her orgasm approach.

Lexa complains, taking her fingers out of her cunt and adding one more, fucking her harder and faster as she demanded, without time to adjust. Clarke pounds her nails on her back and squeezes her fingers with crushing force with her pussy walls. She squirts on Lexa’s hand, screaming loudly, letting her neighbors know how well fucked she is.

Lexa pull her fingers out and hugs Clarke, stopping her of slipping on the shower floor because her knees can’t stand her after the mind blowing orgasm. Clarke embraces her and they share a sweet kiss.

“Good morning Clarke.” Lexa says on her ear. Both of them laugh at that.

Once Clarke can stand by her own they clean themselves and step out of the shower. After drying and dressing, just a pair of clean baggy shirts and underwear, both of them go to the kitchen, take the bag with the breakfast that Lexa had bought and go to living room, setting on the couch.

After the two of them finish their meal they decide to have a lazy day on the couch so meanwhile Lexa goes to catch a fluffy blanket Clarke sets Netflix up, scrolling to see what’s new. Being honest it isn’t the best movie options ever but it’ll work for some sofa time.

Lexa jumps on the sofa wrapped with the blanket as a burrito and lays on Clarke. “I’m ready! Let’s watch a movie!”. The radiant smile on her face make she looks like a happy puppy.

“You dork! I want blanket to, also you’re heavy, get your adorable ass up and learn to share!” She says slapping her butt through the blanket.

With a playful grin Lexa starts to shake her botty on Clarke. “Soooo, if I understand right, you wanna share my ass? Babe that’s really bold from you but you know I can’t never say no to you.”

“Idiot! Move! Give me that blanket!” She pushes Lexa on the floor, making her slip off the blanket and land on the carpet on her ass. “You can share your ass with the floor babe” She kisses her head. “Now press play, let’s watch this movie before it gets late.”

Lexa does as she’d been told and snuggles on the couch with Clarke, sharing the blanket and embracing under it. As expected the movie ends being just background sound with some glimpse of images. At first both of them tried to watch it but in between of kisses and soft massages the plot was easily lost and they start to focus on themselves. Clarke drift off at some point, thing that Lexa takes advantage of to call for some delivery dinner, opting for Chinese. Once she finishes the call and with the phone still on her hands she snaps a few pictures of Clarke before awakening her.

“Babe.” Soft kiss on the nose. “Babe, come one, wake up.” Little shoulder shake. “Clarke, it’s not sleeping time yet…”

Clarke opens her eyes slowly. “I wasn’t sleeping, I’m watching the movie.” She says dozing off.

“Of course not… By the way, we have another picture for the album of fame…” At that Clarke open her eyes wide and raise her head.

“Lexa?” She asks cautiously.

“Yes, my love?” Big smile with all teeth.

“What have you done now?”

“Nothing, just get another prove that you actually drool on your sleep even if you deny it every time.” She turns on the phone and selects the picture. “Look at you, all adorable and drooling! That’s on my top 5 for sure.”

Clarke tries to grab the phone but Lexa is faster and puts it on her pocket and takes her hands to pull her up and peck her softly on the lips. “Good morning again.”

“I hate you.” Clarke groans.

“Don’t even try it Clarke, I know it’s not true, you know it too.” Another peck.

Clarke smiles softly. “Yeah, we both know.” She kisses her deeper but still chaste. “So, now that you have me awake and embarrassed about my sleeping manners, what can I do for you darling?”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed, I find you really cute sleeping that unworried and calm.” She hugs her and sits on the sofa with her. “I ordered dinner, we have an amazing chines menu on the way. On the other hand, we should think about another way to expend our afternoon because it’s pretty obvious that movies don’t keep you awake.”

“Mmmmm… maybe I have something in mind that can be ok.” Clarke says pensively.

“Mind to share?” Lexa ask with curiosity.

“Nop.” She says popping the p. “A girl must know how to keep the mystery in a relationship. I don’t want you to get bored of me too soon.”

Lexa squeezes Clarke on her arms. “You know I’ll never get tired of you Clarke.” They snuggle for a bit making small talk and sharing sweet kisses with Lexa plotting how to get to know what’s Clarke plan for after dinner but not getting any clue about it.

When the meal arrives Clarke goes to pay it and Lexa sets the table for them. They eat calmly with Lexa pouting occasionally in her attempt to discover what they’ll do next, but Clarke just smiles at her and tells her to wait to know. At some point she even takes a photo of pouting face so they’re even.

“Let’s get dressed Lex. I think we can go now.”

“You think? I’m starting to worry about that plan of yours…”

“Relax babe, you know that you almost always like my plans with you…” She says slyly biting her lip and wetting it with her tongue after.

Lexa feels her face blushing with the usual heat growing on her cheeks. “If you talk to me like this again I hope your plan isn’t that good because we’re not going to leave the house for a while.” Her voice is already deep and she can suppress all the lewd images that appears on her brain about what she wants to do to Clarke, or let her do to herself, instead of going out.

“Cool yourself lady, we’ll have time for that latter, now we have plans, so get ready.” She throws a shirt on her and goes to get dressed herself. After a few minutes both of them are ready to go so that’s what they do.

Clarke insist on not telling Lexa were they’re going and after twenty minutes walking and when they’re waiting on a bus stop Lexa starts to thing that her girlfriend is pranking her because she can’t think about anything that they could do in that direction. That thought remains until after a short five minutes walk next to the bus ride, when Clarke turns left on a side street and intertwines hands with Lexa as both of them look at the local pet shelter.

Lexa is stunned and turns her head to look at Clarke with her mouth agape. “That’s…” She stumbles.

“Well, yes. I know that we didn’t finish the talk about it and that we said that we should consider all but… don’t know, maybe we can take a look without compromise.” Clarke speaks soft and tenderly.

They’d talked about adopting a pet for a while, both of them wanting it but not completely sure for things as work shifts, vacations and responsibilities but Clarke thought that maybe it’s already time to affront that possibility and look at it on the face, so here they are.

“It’s perfect Clarke.” She says tightening her hand. “Should we go in?”

“Of course.”

They enter the shelter and talk to the man that’s on reception. After all the formalities and questions about the environment of their house the man, Joe, asks what they’re looking for and Lexa and Clarke talk for a bit before deciding for cat, not mattering the age neither the breed. 

The next step is to follow Joe to the back, in where the animals are. There’s a big space with a lot of cats on there, with multiple colors, shapes, hair and behaviors. The pair stay there playing with them for a while, testing if they prefer a calm one or one more active, petting them and looking at their reactions. Finally, Lexa falls in love with a big young adult pitch black with long hair, Joe tells them that’s a mixt of Maine Coon and can even get bigger when he fully grows. Clarke thinks that it’s a bit bigger than she wanted but seems like a really tranquil one and his eyes shines with intelligence, so she’s up for it. 

They go to the office with Joe and fill out all the required paperwork, setting a date so the administration can come visit the house to assure it’s all in order to foster a cat and setting a period of 6 months in which they have to prove the wellbeing of the pet before they can finally adopt him for real. After all that is done and set both of them shake hands with Joe and arrange to meet the next week to continue with the procedures.

Once in the street Lexa pull Clarke up hugging her and starts to spin around laughing loudly with Clarke joining her in no time. After they both settle down her dopamine shot they look in the eyes and share a kiss full of meanings.

“So we done that.” Lexa says without breath.

“Yes.” Clarke smiles.

“When did you start planning all of this?” Says Lexa returning the smile.

“I didn’t. You wanted something to keep me awake and I thought this can be it. Also we already talked about it and I assumed it is the next logical step to take.” They both walk together and starts their way home.

When they arrive home Lexa has to work for a bit, nothing serious just look over some papers and answer a few emails. Clarke meanwhile decides to cook something for super, an easy dish almost for sure.

After less than an hour Lexa is already going to find Clarke on the kitchen, finding her on the balcony instead.

“You know? You always say that I’m a boob woman but your ass makes that affirmation really subjective…” She says walking towards her.

“Lex, I’ve seen you stare at my boobs like they’re the 8 Wonder of the World.” She teases.

“Well, they surely can be if my opinion matters.” She kisses her on the cheek and stays next to her. “Are you stargazing or spying the neighbors?” She whispers secretly.

“Now that you ask the old lady of that flat is starting her own meth lab… that or she really likes her showers steamy.”

“You’re a dork.”

“Nothing new.” She puts her arm around Lexa waist. “I was thinking. About you, me, all that we’ve been through, how I’m feeling right now and I’m really happy Lexa. We have our own place, jobs that we enjoy, friends that loves us and we’re going to have an enormous kitty pretty soon.”

“Hey, it’s not that big, not yet.” She smirks.

“Well, I’ll love him whatever sizes he gets.” She sighs. “What I was trying to say is that –

“Clarke are you gonna propose?”

“What?! No.” Clarke looks half alarmed half surprised.

“Fine, because you know I’ll be the one to bend the knee right?” She’s talking like she has already thought about it and have a plan for the matter.

“You want to get married?!”

“Not now. Someday. At least legally.”

“Ok, well.” Her eyes are damp and shiny. “After your amazing contribution my statement that I’m happy and in love with you may be a bit poor.”

“Clarke your feelings will never be poor for me, I’m happy that you want to share them with me and I love to hear that you love me.” Then they kiss until Lexa stomach rumbles and they both go to the kitchen to eat whatever Clarke has cooked.

“Clarke?”

“Lexa?”

“If I remember properly I was promised some fun latter.”

“And if I remember well I was promised and early night that’ll help my beauty sleep.” She chuckles. 

“Well, here we are, in our comfy bed, without any pajama at an early time of night.” Lexa says whispering and starting to straddle Clarke. “And you and me both know that you sleep so much better after an orgasm… or a few.” She smirks leaning in and kissing her. “And maybe I teased you a bit this morning at the shower… and to be truly honest I’m dying to taste you properly and eat you up for hours.” She rasps against Clarke mouth, licking her lips and going down to nimble at her chin.

Clarke can feel her own wetness spilling and knows that they’ll have to change the sheets sooner than she was counting on. She tries to compose herself and don’t let Lexa know how turned on is just by her words.

“So your saying that I’m right, that you are a totally tease and that if I go to sleep a bit latter you’ll eat my pussy for as much time as I want?” Her tone is far deeper and raspier that she expected but that gets an even better reaction out of Lexa.

She gulps, her smirk leaving her lips slightly but a flame burning in her eyes. “Well, maybe.” A quiet grumble. “And… you know, I can do even more than that.” Her voice is really thick and that causes Clarke skin to burst in goosebumps. Not wanting Lexa to be smug about it she grabs her by the hair and pulls her down on her body, looking directly at her eyes and feeling how her lovers tongue taste her body in her way down to her cunt.

Once Lexa reaches her destination is pulled out abruptly by Clarke, who grins at her and press her dripping pussy on her mouth, turning them and making Lexa lean on her back with Clarke pussy on her mouth straddling her. Lexa grabs both of Clarke thighs tight and put her tongue inside her girlfriend. Clarke scream is the lewdest thing Lexa had heard in a while and she wants to keep listening to that kind of loud moans, so she keeps pumping her tongue in and out.

“Fuck Lexa, I love to sit on your face.” She tries to move herself to let Lexa breathe better but she’s so tightly gripped that she just can move enough to allow Lexa to lap at her outer lips, nibbling them before making her tongue flat and start moving up and down. “Shit, babe!” Lexa is really turned on, eating Clarke makes her wet as fuck so she frees one of Clarke’s thighs and starts to rub her own clit hard. She’s so wet that sometimes her fingers slip that much that she loses her target. That makes her grunt on Clarkes pussy. “Shit! Do it again!” Lexa can feel Clarke legs start to shiver and her moans are considerably louder than before. She knows what that means and for that reason she’s even more astonished when Clarke lift herself up on her knees.

Lexa grumbles in protest. “Clarke, what the fuck! You were almost there! I want you cum in my mouth!” Clarke glares at her and Lexa froze.

“I promise that you’ll have what you want and I expect you to drink all of it.” She’s panting really hard. “Is just that suddenly I have a craving for pussy myself…” She says turning around, straddling Lexa yet but facing her slippery cunt now. “I see that you’ve been playing with yourself dirty girl, wasn’t eating me out enough for your libido?”

Lexa answer dies in her mouth the second Clarke leans in and devours her pussy, she’s like a famished beast and Lexa’s really worried about cumming embarrassingly soon. So she tries her best and starts fingering her girlfriend meanwhile lapping her cunt, moaning hard in the process.

Clarke is almost there, she was already there before moving, so Lexa renewed energy makes her sob and cry, she’s tensing her thighs all she can to slow down her orgasm and wanting to cum at the same time as her lover she eats her out like there is no tomorrow.

After only ten more minutes both of the cum screaming their names, Clarke squirts and Lexa drinks it all as promised, licking tenderly around the quivering opening for a bit more, enjoying the taste of it.

When Clarke can move again she lays behind Lexa and kiss her deep, sharing their flavor and enjoying the post orgasm sensation.

“I think I’ll sleep like a baby.” Both of them chuckle.


End file.
